


The meeting

by Madalynnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror, F/M, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Redemption, Secret Child, meeting child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalynnn/pseuds/Madalynnn
Summary: Draco and Hermione had been in a relationship before Draco suddenly left on a long winded auror mission. Left heartbroken, Hermione continued on, finding out that she was pregnant and raising the boy without telling Draco. When Draco returns from his mission, will Hermione tell him the truth? A short story about the meeting of Draco and his son Scorpius.





	The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> This is my first story. It’s rather short but I’m testing the waters to see if this is something I want to do.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome for we cannot grow without learning.
> 
> I do not own any of the Harry Potter verse. I just appreciate it from afar.
> 
> Thank you :)

A blur of ash blonde hair stood out amongst the fiery red of the children in the park. The boys, aged four, three and two were currently chasing each other across the bark of the playground, their laughter bringing joy to the two young women sitting on a nearby bench.

 

“So, when are you going to tell him? You know, you won’t be able to hide it - he’s come back to London. You can’t just avoid him forever.” Ginny stated, turning to her friend with her eyebrow raised in challenge.

 

“What makes you think he will accept him Gin? Narcissa loves him, but she never followed her husbands way of thinking. I know Draco was just a child but don’t forget he worshipped the ground his father walked on” Hermione spoke softly, watching over the children still running around the park.

 

“Gosh you’re a daft bint sometimes. He was dating you, willingly. A muggleborn witch. Sure he kind of up and left rather suddenly with work. But Hermione, if he was happy to publicly date you and” - waving her hand in the air “do what it takes to make one of these little hellfires. I am sure he won’t be devastated that his child, his future heir, is a half blood.”

 

Hermione sighed. This was not a conversation she had ever planned to have. Sure Scorpius was now 3 years old and she hasn’t told Malloy of his existence. But it was his own fault right? He just disappeared. Took a long winded job with the auror department apprehending at large death eaters. But still, the abruptness of the situation and the lack of communication after he had left had hurt. It left Hermione grieving for the 8 month relationship for several months before discovering that she was pregnant and carrying his child. The child of the man who had just up and left.

 

She couldn’t fault Scorpius. He had been a very easy baby - he rarely cried and was quite happy being watched by others, so Hermione could return to work quickly. Surprisingly, the person who had provided the most support during Hermione’s pregnancy and Scorpius’ birth was none other than Narcissa. Hermione dreaded the idea of having to tell Narcissa that she was carrying her son’s child after he had disappeared but the illustrious woman was over the moon. Narcissa had attended every appointment with Hermione and had, since soon after birth, looked after Scorpius once or twice a week so that Hermione could continue her work in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

 

A loud cry pulled her from her thoughts and back to the situation at hand. James had, as usual, taken to playing a bit too rough with his younger brother Albus. Scorpius hovered over the smaller boy patting his shoulder in encouragement to get back up.

 

“James Sirius Potter. How many times have I told you not to push your brother over. If you continue to bully him, so help me I will waddle over there and push you over so you can see how you like it” Ginny was yelling at her eldest son, being 8 months pregnant she was not nimble enough to her up and take her discipline to a closer location. “Remind me again why I let Harry talk me into having another child? Three ‘Mione. I am going to have three children to have to worry about. AND James is starting to show signs of his magic coming through. Just last week he managed to fling some milk across the kitchen.”

 

“Ohhh dear. You know if you and Harry ever need help I’m just a floo call away.” Hermione loved the boys but even she had to admit the two of them were a handful. Hopefully the new addition, a baby girl, will be a little more reserved.

 

“I think I’ll break the news to him next week. I can’t keep Scorpius away from his grandmother just because I’m scared his father will find out” she sighed. This will be the hardest conversation of her life. She didn’t even know if Draco thought of her when he left. Was she just a fling to pass time by?

 

“Oh, ‘Mione I forgot to tell you. I can only take Scorp for half of the day on Tuesday because I have some appointments in the afternoon.” Ginny was patting her stomach absentmindedly. The appointments no doubt were midwife appointments. “Is it okay if I drop Scorp to you at your office? Mum is going to look after the boys for us for a few days so that we can begin getting a room ready for this one”.

 

“That’s fine Ginny, I cannot thank you enough for looking after him. I can only imagine it’s getting more and more difficult the larger you get” Hermione smiled her friend. Ginny and Harry were like family to her. Especially after she obliviated her own parents to protect them from the Wizarding war.

 

“Oh hun, if my boys were as well behaved as Scorpius I would have as many children as mum and dad!” With that the girls fell into giggles.

 

****

 

Hermione was just about to have her lunch when Ginny snuck into her office to drop Scorpius off. The boy, quite used to visiting his mothers office during working hours, immediately went to the sitting area and pulled out some of his toys from a little box Hermione kept for these situations. Hermione’s assistant, ever the attentive young witch, came in shortly after with some lunch for both Hermione and Scorpius.

 

“Thank you Charlotte. You’re too good to us” Hermione smiled at the young girl. A graduate from Hogwarts, who like Hermione wanted to make a difference in the world.

 

“Not at all! I know you can’t just sneak into the cafeteria with Scorpius here. It is the least I could do” the young woman beamed at Hermione before turning to ruffle Scorpius’ hair, whispering something causing the boy to giggle and then turning to leave the office. “Oh, I just want to mention I am going to lunch now, I won’t be in the office today as I am meeting some girlfriends in the cafeteria. You don’t have any scheduled appointments for the rest of the day”.

 

“Thank you Charlotte, enjoy your lunch”.

 

With that Hermione sat Scorpius down on the couch with his sandwiches before sitting at her own desk with her Thai salad. Oh, Charlotte knows her too well!

 

Only a few minutes passed before a small knock on the door distracted her from her meal. She was quite used to people popping into her office without appointments during the day. Particularly Harry and Ron around lunch time, when Ron wasn’t having lunch with his wife Susan.

 

“Come in” Hermione called, looking up at the door.

 

A figure with white blonde hair hesitantly walked into her office causing Hermione to immediately tense up.

 

“Hermione, I apologise for barging in without notice but as you know I have returned to London and wanted to see how you were” one Draco Malfoy stood just in the doorway, not quite meeting the eyes of the woman in front of him.

 

“I... Draco... I heard you were back. Why are you here?” Hermione chocked the words out. It still pains her to think of the man in front of her but seeing him there, in the flesh, was tearing her heart out all over again.

 

“Because Hermione.. I missed you. I know I have no right. But I had to go. I needed to take the job, to redeem myself for all the awful things I had done. It doesn’t mean I ever stopped thinking of you. That I ever stopped loving you” On the final words Draco finally looked into the woman’s eyes. They were wide open, sad and glossing over as if she was about to cry.

 

As if on cue Hermione started to tear up. A small sniffle escaped and she knew she had to pull herself together. “You left for four years Draco. You told me one night you were leaving and then the very next day you were gone. How am I supposed to believe that you loved me? You broke my heart...”

 

The two were so busy staring at each other that they missed young Scorpius leaving his chair and coming over to his mother. Only when he tugged on his mother’s arm was Hermione’s attention broken.

 

“Mummy, please don’t cry. It makes me sad to see you sad mummy” Scorpius spoke softly, keeping his hand of his mum like she does to him when he’s upset.

 

“It’s okay baby, mummy gets sad sometimes when she thinks of things in the past. It’s okay baby, you go back and sit down and finish your lunch. Then we can play after” Hermione spoke softly to the boy. How she managed to raise such a sweet boy was beyond her. She only hoped that Scorpius would return to the couch before Draco noticed any resemblance. This was not the location she wanted to have this conversation.

 

Draco stood watching the exchange immediately feeling uncomfortable. He didn’t know that Hermione was in a relationship with someone else, nor that she had a child. Immediately he felt stupid. Of course Hermione would have found someone else. She was brilliant, smart, kind and compassionate. And a war hero.

 

“I’m sorry Hermione, I didn’t realise you were with someone else. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I.....”

 

As Scorpius turned to leave his mothers side, he looked up at the strange man and his eyes grew wide. Draco too saw what made the little boy surprised. Two beautiful big grey eyes stared straight back at him, mirroring his own eyes. Blonde wavy hair not as bright as his own but a perfect combination of both his and Hermione’s fell softly across the boys forehead. Draco’s mind began to work overtime. The boy would be around three years old. Around the time that Draco had left for his mission. It was suddenly clicking into place.

 

“I’m not with anyone else Draco. Not that it is any of your business anymore” Hermione quickly stated, trying to distract Draco from the little boy, his boy, who had frozen in shock looking at the man that resembled him so closely. It was too late however.

 

“Hermione... how old is your little boy?” Draco asked, not taking his eyes off the boy for a second.

 

“He’s three and his name is Scorpius.” Hermione confessed. She knew that Draco had figured it out.

 

Draco’s eyes twitched. A name fitting for the black family line. A name he was sure he had heard his mother whisper to one of the house elves only a few days prior.

 

“And who’s Scorpius’ father, Hermione?” Draco asked, finally looking back at the woman in front of him.

 

“He.. his... it’s... well.. he’s yours Draco” Hermione stuttered, pulling the still frozen boy closer towards her. Waiting for Draco to react.

 

“I... I have a son? I have a son and I didn’t know? Hermione, did you know before I left? Why.. why didn’t you tell me? I would have come back. I have a son. I have a son and I have missed out on so much” the blonde man started crying. He took the mission to redeem himself to become worthy of the love that Hermione had given him. Instead, he broke her heart and left her to raise a child on her own.

 

“I didn’t know Draco.. I found out months after you left. You never tried to contact me so I assumed you didn’t want to know me anymore. I can see the look on your eye, you’re guilty that I had to raise him on my own. I had support. Your mother actually, she’s been the biggest support”

 

“My mother knows? My mother knows Scorpius and not even she bothered to tell me that I had a little boy?” Malfoy looked annoyed. His mother was going to face some harsh words when he got home.

 

“Before you get upset, I asked her not to. Well.. threatened her really. You were not to know or else she didn’t get to be a part of his life. As time went on and you didn’t contact anyone, we both agreed it was probably for the best. You don’t realise how hurt we all were about you leaving. That’s not something that just goes away.” Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

 

Draco flinched. He knew disappearing the way he did would hurt some people. But he was under cover, he couldn’t maintain regular owls without being caught. His tears continued as he realised how badly he messed up.

 

“Mummy, who is that man? Why does he look like me? Mummy, is that my dad?” Scorpius broke through the emotional conversation. For a three year old, he was very perceptive and incredibly smart. A trait Hermione was sure he inherited from both of his parents.

 

“Yes sweetheart, he is your father.”

 

“Can I.. can I say hi to him mummy?” Scorpius whispered to his mother. Still unsure of the man in front of him.

 

Hermione giggled. “Yes baby, you can go and say hello” Hermione spoke so that Draco could hear, then looked up at the man who was now smiling at the pair, tears still leaking from his eyes. Draco knelt down on the floor, arms out, inviting the boy in for a hug.

 

Scorpius ran across the office and into his fathers arms. “Hi daddy, can I call you daddy? My name is Scorpius. I am three” the boy was firing away at a rapid speed.

 

Hermione couldn’t help but start crying again. Her little boy was in the arms of the man she once loved, still loved, and he had accepted him as his own. She couldn’t immediately forgive Draco for leaving but she would do her best to move forward so that Scorpius could get to know his father.

 

“Hey little man, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Draco but you can call me daddy. It’s okay bud, you can slow down. If your mummy will let me I’ll be around for a long time so you have all the time on the world to tell me about yourself” Draco hugged the boy closer whilst looking up at the woman that he loved. When she nodded that he could stay around he couldn’t help but beam even wider.

 

It was in that moment that Draco decided that not only was he going to be the best father he could be. He was going to do what it takes to prove to Hermione he could be the best man for her too.

 

Little did he know that he had already secured a place in the witches heart.

 


End file.
